


Touch-Starved

by nazangel



Series: Batfamily ABO Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce gives him both, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Nesting, Parent Bruce Banner, Platonic Cuddling, Skin Hunger, Tim Drake Needs Love, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Touch-Starved, tim calls bruce dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Tim’s isn’t as touch starved as he used to be but he’s feeling anxious and it triggers the need to be close to Pack. Bruce helps.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfamily ABO Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681312
Comments: 10
Kudos: 403
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	Touch-Starved

The Wayne manor was quiet. Too quiet. Usually, there would be someone doing something. Jason snoring, Damian's pets tittering around, the soft woosh of Cassandra moving around, Dick's music but today there was nothing.

Damian was at the Kent farm. Dick was back in Bludhaven, Cass and Steph were having girls' week with some of their other female superhero friends and Jason had chosen tonight to stay back at his apartment.

Alfred and Bruce were too far away, and it was too quiet. It made his skin itch and a hollow feeling spread through his chest.

It was too quiet, too much, too little.

It was like Drake Manor. Except Drake Manor had been no nest, heat alone and no protective scents

This was the Wayne Manor, he knew that but it was a bad night and it was too quiet and his arms were itching and he wanted to scratch _scratch scratch_

He threw back his covers with a shudder and leaped out of bed.

Shit. Shit

This wasn't good. Not good.

His blankets no longer smelled like the pack and _oh god he shouldn't be alone right now because his breath was trapped trapped trapped_

Before he knew it, his feet were taking him to the end of the hall where he knew his Alpha was probably sleeping. He hesitated outside of the room, not wanting to wake up the pack Alpha. He had barely slept the last few days and didn't need to deal with Tim's neediness.

The choice was taken away from him though when the door opened revealing the shirtless Alpha.

"Tim?" he asked, eyes too alert for someone who had been asleep.

"How did you know I was here," he asked while repeatedly fidgeting

Bruce frowned, "Kiddo, I'm surprised your scent hasn't woken up Alfred yet,"

That's when he realized that he was releasing distress pheromones. No wonder the Alpha looked so alert.

"Sorry," he whispered, "Skin hurts,"

"Sweetheart," said Bruce, reaching out to him.

Tim flinched away and Bruce stopped halfway, frowning at him.

Stupid. Stupid. He wanted Bruce to hug him. Why was he like this?

"Kiddo," said Bruce softly, "You know what's happening to you?"

"Touch deprivation, skin hunger acting up cause I'm feeling anxious,"

"Right," said Bruce, "That's good. Do you want to come in now?"

"Yes please," he murmured

Bruce moved out of the way and let him into the room. Tim nearly sobbed when he saw the nest still made up.

"You still make it every night?" he asked

"Of course," said Bruce, "Damian is sixteen and makes his own nest now and I know we make the family one together but just in case any of you need to come to me, I still put this together. Wanna climb in?"

Tim nodded and carefully moved until he as sitting on the piddle of blankets, quilts, cushions, pillows and Bruce's childhood stuffed Bunny, Jumbo.

Once he was settled in, Bruce carefully came in too, settling himself at his usual side.

"What happened, Tim?" he asked, sitting close enough touch but giving him space if he needed it

"Can't sleep. Felt lonely. Too quiet or at least it felt too quiet. I don't always freak out like this,"

"It's not freaking out. It's an actual condition that you're in treatment for,"

Tim closed his eyes and nodded.

"Tim?"

He moved carefully until he was close right beside the older man. Once there, he held out his arms and Bruce instantly took him in his, gently cuddling him to his chest.

It was moments like these that Tim was glad he hadn't grown too tall. His brothers might call him Tiny Tim but he was the only one who could actually fit against their Pack Alpha like this. A few years ago, Dmaian had been the smallest but now he was actually the tallest, having exceeded even Jason's height, standing as tall as Bruce.

"Good?" asked Bruce

"Um Yeah," mumbled Tim, "Can I-"

"Whatever you need," said Bruce

Tim moved away from Bruce a little and tugged his shirt off, settling himself back he sighed in contentment as he felt the Alpha's body heat seeping into his back. Carefully, Bruce brought up his arms around him, trapping him in a hug.

"Better?" asked Bruce

Tim moved until he was laying sideways against Bruce's chest, the itchiness was subsiding, his heart fell full, he could breathe without pain and his eyes were starting to droop.

"Yeah," he said softly, "Thanks dad,"

"Anytime, Kiddo. Anytime,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
